Filler-Saga II
Hier handelt es sich um die insgesamt zweite zusätzliche Handlungslinie, welche in die Chroniken zwischen den eigentlichen Sagas eingefügt wurde. Dabei ist dieser Filler inmitten der Ereignisse der 07. Saga angesiedelt und setzt nur wenige Tage nach dem Ende des großen Kampfturniers im Jadereich ein, spielt allerdings noch vor der Rückkehr der Helden nach Schloss Mondfels. Inhalt: Die Helden sind bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Schloss Mondfels, als ein Sturm die Gruppe überraschend zwingt, in einem Fischerdorf vor Anker zu gehen. Diese unschöne Zwischenstation erweist sich als echter Glücksfall, denn so trifft Vorsar auf den Träger des Windsäbels "Sturmschnitter" namens Kazim, der ebenfalls in der Stadt ist und dort seine große Liebe, die Prinzessin des Windreichs von Around the Sun, Salima, sucht. Sie wurde entführt, doch der Prinz kann die Karten seiner Bibliothek nicht lesen, um Ihren Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln, da diese in der alten Sprache verfasst sind. Natürlich bieten Vorsar und Hektor Hilfe in dieser Sache an. Kazim bringt die Helden, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Feuerlande, wo Hektor endlich seine neue Waffe aus den gesammelten Zutaten anfertigen lässt, in das Windreich, weit über den Wolken Around the Suns. Dort kann Vorsar die Karten des Prinzen lesen, wobei Behlazur die dämonischen Dialekte entziffern kann, in denen manche Karten geschrieben sind. Gemeinsam ermitteln Sie den Aufenthaltsort der Prinzessin im "Land des Schwarzen Sandes" und brechen sofort dorthin auf. In dem längst untergegangenen Land, schleichen sich die Helden auf einem Karren in die gewaltige, finstere Zitadelle ein, welche das gesamte Reich überragt. Im Inneren der Zitadelle treffen Sie auf den Hexer Mogelrat, der versucht, die Essenz eines eigentlich längst vernichteten Dschinni, des mächtigen Dschafar, auf sich selbst zu übertragen, um gottgleiche Kräfte zu erlangen. Dafür hat Er mehrere Frauen entführt, die alle unter einem bestimmten Stern geboren sind, dazu gehören auch Salima und sogar Alexandra aus Mondfels. Während des darauffolgenden Kampfes trifft Rotschwinges Macht auf die magische Kraft des Hexers und befördert die Kämpfenden in eine andere Wirklichkeit. In einer merkwürdigen Welt, in der die Bewohner Tiere sind und ernsthafte Verletzungen einfach nicht möglich zu sein scheinen, geht der Schlagabtausch weiter, bis die Helden letztlich in die Realität zurückkehren und gemeinsam mit Alexandra, die sich inzwischen mit einer List befreit hat, den Hexer versiegeln und auch den Dschinni, der seine verlorene Macht letztlich zurück erlangt, gefangen setzen können. Am Ende werden die entführten Frauen befreit und Vorsar verzichtet darauf, Kazim zum Kampf um Sturmschnitter herauszufordern. Handlung: Eine stürmische Bekanntschaft Nachdem das Turnier im Jade-Reich für Vorsar ein siegreiches Ende genommen hat, machen er und seine Kameraden Hektor, Vincent Valentine, Cibon und Hikari sich an Bord der Piratenschiffe von Barbossa, Käpt'n Kolnar und Jack Sparrow wieder auf die Rückreise nach Schloss Mondfels, da Vorsar es als wichtig erachtet, nach so langer Zeit doch mal wieder in seinem Königreich nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als während der Rückreise jedoch ein Sturm aufkommt, sind die Schiffe gezwungen, in einem kleinen Fischerdorf vor Anker zu gehen, um nicht vom Kurs abgetrieben zu werden. Während sie im Hafen auf das Ende des Sturms warten, ziehen Vorsar und Hektor einen Landgang vor und besuchen lieber die hiesige Taverne, in der Hoffnung, einen unterhaltsamen Abend mit guten Geschichten verbringen zu können. Dort angekommen, scheint es zunächst ein belangloser Abend für die beiden Vampire zu werden, bis Vorsar einen befremdlichen Besucher am anderen Ende des Raums bemerkt. Aus irgend einem Grund hat der Fremde eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft auf Vorsar, welche sich der Vampir aber nicht erklären kann. Noch ehe er zu dem Fremden gehen und mit diesem ein Gespräch beginnen kann, wird dieser jedoch von einigen Betrunkenen angepöbelt, die Fremde offenbar nicht allzu gerne sehen. Als der Streit eskaliert und die streitsüchtigen Dorfbewohner den Fremden angreifen, zieht dieser urplötzlich einen Säbel zur Verteidigung, welcher aus merkwürdigen Gründen die elementare Kraft des Windes abzustrahlen scheint. Als er kurz darauf aufgefordert wird, die Taverne zu verlassen, folgt der Fremde diesem Befehl und geht. Vorsar und auch Hektor verfolgen den Fremden daraufhin, da Vorsar eine Vermutung hat, der er nachgehen will. Außerhalb der Stadt stellen Vorsar und Hektor den Fremden schließlich und beginnen ein Gespräch mit Ihm, wobei dieser erst Interesse zeigt, als er Rotschwinge auf Vorsars Rücken erspäht hat. Während des folgenden Gesprächs zeigt sich, dass der Fremde Kazim heißt und der bruchstückhaften Welt Around the Sun entstammt, ganz wie Vorsar bereits nach Einsatz des Säbels vermutet hatte. Ferner erfahren die Vampire, dass dieser Säbel kein Geringerer als "Sturmschnitter", die legendäre Waffe des Windes und eine der sechs elementaren Waffen von Around the Sun ist. Im Gegensatz zu Vorsar, welcher die anderen Träger dieser Waffen nie kennengelernt hat, kennt Kazim den Vampir bereits, da sein Ruf sich in Around the Sun inzwischen in alle Bruchstücke dieser Welt verbreitet hat, als der einzige Mann, der den Drachenfürsten besiegt und Rotschwinge genommen hat und ferner auch noch die Golemklinge gewonnen und den Eisprinzen Ivan besiegt habe. Das Gesuch um Hilfe Aufgrund all dieser Geschichten, die Kazim über Vorsar gehört hat, bittet er den Vampir schließlich sogar in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit um Hilfe. Als Vorsar zustimmt, sich das Anliegen Kazims anzuhören, erfahren er und Hektor, dass dieser der Prinz des Windreiches ist, einer Ebene von Around the Sun, welche die beiden Vampire noch nie besucht haben und die weit oberhalb der Feuerlande und des Eisreiches gelegen sei. Kazim habe sein Reich und Around the Sun lediglich verlassen, um seine große Liebe, die Prinzessin des Windreiches, eine junge Frau namens Salima, zu finden, die unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden sei. Zwar habe er die magische Energie, die bei Ihrem Verschwinden zurückblieb gespürt, keine seiner Karten hätte Ihm den Aufenthaltsort der Prinzessin jedoch verraten, da all seine Bücher und Schriften in der alten Sprache verfasst seien, die er allerdings nicht lesen könne. Darum habe er sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach der Prinzessin gemacht, was sich jedoch als aussichtslos erwiesen habe. Sofort erklärt sich Vorsar bereit, dem Prinzen bei seiner Suche zu helfen, da er als alter Vampir über eine gewisse Kenntnis der alten Sprache verfügt und dem Prinzen vielleicht helfen kann. Kazim will sofort aufbrechen, doch Vorsar und Hektor kehren zuvor noch einmal zum Hafen zurück, um ihren Gefährten weitere Instruktionen für die Rückreise zu geben. Vincent Valentine, Cibon und Hikari sollen, sobald sich der Sturm gelegt hat, mit den Piraten zusammen nach Schloss Mondfels zurückkehren und dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Diese willigen ein und verabschieden sich vorerst von den beiden Vampiren, die zusammen mit Kazim nach Around the Sun aufbrechen. Dabei lernen Vorsar und Hektor, dass Träger einer der speziellen Waffen dieser Welt in der Lage sind, jederzeit ein Portal nach Around the Sun zu öffnen, etwas was Vorsar bis dato nicht wusste, obwohl er ein Träger einer solchen Waffe ist. In diesem Moment wird Ihm auch klar, wie Ivan so ohne weiteres in der normalen Welt auftauchen konnte, da er dieser Technik offenbar mächtig zu sein scheint. Gerade, als Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim das Portal durchschreiten wollen, äußert Hektor jedoch unerwarteterweise den Wunsch, zuerst noch einen Abstecher in die Feuerlande zu machen, da er inzwischen alle Zutaten für die magische Axt, die er beim Eisen- und dem Knochenältesten in Auftrag gegeben habe, zusammen gesammelt hat und sich seine neue Waffe anfertigen lassen will. Kazim willigt ein und so betreten die drei Gefährten das Dimensionsportal, dass sie binnen weniger Sekunden in die Feuerlande von Around the Sun bringen kann. Hektors neue Waffe Als sich die beiden Vampire zusammen mit dem Prinzen nur kurz darauf in den kochenden Wüsten außerhalb jener Stadt wiederfinden, in welcher Vorsar und Hektor bereits zuvor die Ältesten getroffen hatten, sind Sie von der Macht der Waffen nur umso mehr beeindruckt, die offenbar noch viel mehr Fähigkeiten besitzen, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hat. Ohne große Umwege macht sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zum Haus des Eisen- und des Knochenältesten, damit jene Hektors Waffe aus den sieben Zutaten anfertigen können. Dort angekommen, sind die beiden Ältesten überrascht, dass es dem jungen Vampir tatsächlich gelungen ist, alle Zutaten zu sammeln. Dabei erwähnt Hektor erneut nicht, vom wem er die Zutaten bekommen hat, bittet die Ältesten aber darum, den Juwelensplitter mit einzubauen, da er ein Überbleibsel eines magischen Artefaktes wäre und seine Waffe sicherlich noch stärker machen könnte. Die beiden Ältesten sind skeptisch, ebenso Vorsar, der sich nicht erklären kann, woher Hektor die Zutaten hat. Letztlich kommen Sie seinem Wunsch jedoch nach und beginnen damit, die Waffe aus den nunmehr acht Zutaten anzufertigen. Es dauert beinahe einen ganzen Tag, in welchem die beiden Ältesten rund um die Uhr arbeiten, ehe die mysteriöse Axt endlich fertig ist. Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim sehen sich solange in der Stadt um und genießen einen freien Tag, wobei Kazim den beiden einige Fragen über die Welt Around the Sun beantwortet, die sie schon lange beschäftigen. So erfahren die beiden Untoten einiges über die Naturgesetze auf Around the Sun und wie die einzelnen Ebenen dieser Welt miteinander verbunden sind. Erst am Abend dann kann Hektor seine neue Waffe in Besitz nehmen. Die beiden Ältesten beauftragen den jungen Vampir, sich schnellstmöglich einen Namen für seine neue Waffe auszudenken, da sie erst dann zur vollen Stärke gelangen würde. Ferner wäre es wichtig, dass er sich mit den Eigenschaften seiner Waffe auseinander setzen und ihre Stärke dadurch kennenlernen sollte. Abschließend gemahnen sie Hektor zur Vorsicht: Zwar wäre diese Waffe den legendären sechs Elementarwaffen von Around the Sun durchaus ebenbürtig in ihrer Stärke, jedoch hatten nur zwei der vormals vier Ältesten ihre schützende Hand über diese Waffe gelegt, was sie unberechenbarer und möglicherweise auch gefährlicher als die anderen machen würde. Hektor verspricht, Vorsicht walten zu lassen und nur kurz darauf verlassen die Drei die Feuerstadt Richtung Gebirge, wo sich, laut Kazim, der Zugang zum Windreich befindet. Von Wind und Energie Nach mehreren Stunden Fußmarsch erreicht die kleine Gruppe schließlich wieder jenen Gebirgszug, in welchem Vorsar Golemklinge von den Zwergen gewonnen hat und auf deren Gipfel sich auch der Tempel der Drachenreiter befindet. Doch nun befinden sich die Helden viel weiter südlich und Kazim führt sie zu einer in den Fels gehauenen Treppe, die sich, kaum sichtbar, durch den Fels bis zum Gipfel schlängelt. Als Sie endlich oben ankommen, erwartet Sie dort ein zwischen den Felsen verstecktes Plateau. Durch einige Zauberworte Kazims setzt sich dieses in Bewegung und bringt die Drei bis über die dunklen Wolken des Feuerreiches hinaus. Vorsar und Hektor sind vor Staunen sprachlos, als sie über den letzten Wolkenschichten weiteres Festland in luftiger Höhe sehen, welches von der Größe her den Feuerlanden ebenbürtig zu sein scheint und eine komplett eigene Ebene bildet. Kazim heißt die erstaunten Vampire in seinem Reich willkommen und führt Vorsar und Hektor zunächst durch die Straßen der gigantischen Wolkenstadt, die perfekt an die luftige Höhe angepasst ist und den Bewohnern ein bequemes und komfortables Leben, fernab der meisten Gefahren der anderen Ebenen bietet. Als Sie schließlich den großen Palast erreichen, in dem Kazims Vorfahren seit Äonen residiert haben, führt der junge Regent seine Besucher sogleich in die alten Bibliotheken, in welchen sich die Bücher befinden, an denen seine Suche bis dato gescheitert ist. Vorsar macht sich sogleich daran, die alten Schriften zu entschlüsseln, wobei sogar Ihm einige Teile des Textes verschlossen bleiben, die in merkwürdigen alten Dialekten verfasst zu sein scheinen. Doch Hektors Dämonenschädel Behlazur bietet überraschend seine Hilfe an, da er diese Abschnitte lesen kann, die in einem uralten, dämonischen Dialekt geschrieben sind, was für Ihn jedoch kein Problem darstellt. Zusammen mit Behlazur gelingt es Vorsar schließlich, den Text zu entschlüsseln und die Vorbereitungen für einen Lokalisierungszauber zu treffen, mit welchem es möglich ist, die magischen Energien, die bei der Entführung der Prinzessin zurückblieben, aufzuspüren und zu verfolgen. Tatsächlich hat der Zauber unter Einsatz der dunklen Vampirmagie Vorsars und Behlazurs Erfolg und auf den verschiedenen Weltkarten wird durch eine magische Linie die Route deutlich, die der Urheber der magischen Energie genommen hat. So findet die kleine Gruppe schließlich heraus, dass der Zielort der Magie sich in der Welt von Vorsar und Hektor befindet und zwar im "Land des schwarzen Sandes", einer Region weit in den orientalischen Wüsten, die von vielen als verflucht angesehen und gemieden wird. Kazim will sich ohne Umschweife sofort auf den Weg machen, um die Prinzessin zu retten und bietet Vorsar und Hektor an, sie wieder bei der Taverne abzusetzen, wo sie Ihn zuvor getroffen hatten. Doch seltsamerweise spürt Vorsar noch weitere Energiemuster aus anderen Regionen ins Schwarzsandland fließen und schlussfolgert, dass noch weitere Personen entführt worden sind. Da eine dieser Energien sogar direkt aus Mondfels kommt, entscheiden sich Vorsar und Hektor, Kazim bei der Rettungsmission zu helfen. Zu dritt brechen sie mittels der Fähigkeiten des Windsäbels wieder in die Welt von Vorsar und Hektor auf und machen sich alsbald auf den Weg ins Land des schwarzen Sandes. Das Land des Schwarzen Sandes Trotz der schnellen Reisemöglichkeit mithilfe des Säbels dauert es fast zwei Tage, ehe die kleine Gruppe schließlich das finstere Schwarzsandland erreicht. Als Sie mehrere Dörfer passieren, die schon seit Ewigkeiten verlassen scheinen, wird den Helden schnell klar, dass hier seit Äonen kein Leben mehr besteht. Durch die Tatsache, dass in dem Land alles tot ist, wird es jedoch deutlich einfacher, den Energiemustern weiterhin genau zu folgen. Diese führen aus allen Richtungen zu einer großen Zitadelle, die von überall aus der ganzen Region gesehen werden kann. Als sich die kleine Gruppe dieser Zitadelle nähert, werden Sie jedoch schnell von Wüstenzombies angegriffen, die sich im Sand verbergen, um unachtsame Reisende zu sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. Diese Zombies erweisen sich als ungewöhnlich zäh und scheinen aufgrund ihrer Wüstenaffinität sogar gewisse Resistenzen gegen Feuer, die eigentliche Schwachstelle von Zombies, aufzuweisen. Nur mit Mühe und unter Aufbietung starker magischer Angriffe, welche die Körper der Untoten zu Knochenmehl zermahlen, können die Helden die aufdringlichen Zombies schließlich loswerden und sich bis an die Pforte der finsteren Zitadelle durchkämpfen. Da das Haupttor der Zitadelle magisch verschlossen scheint, sieht die kleine Gruppe zunächst keine Möglichkeit, in das finstere Gemäuer einzudringen. Doch schließlich kommt Ihnen der Zufall zu Hilfe, als ein von Zombies geführter Karren neue magische Waren für die Zitadelle anliefert und die drei Helden sich unbemerkt auf dem Karren verbergen und so ins Innere der Festung eindringen können. Dort angekommen, entschließt sich die kleine Gruppe sich aufzuteilen, um nach der gefangenen Prinzessin und etwaigen anderen Entführten zu suchen. So nimmt jeder der Drei einen anderen Weg durch das dunkle Gemäuer, doch keiner von Ihnen findet auch nur ein Lebenszeichen der Entführten. Stattdessen spüren alle drei nach einer Weile eine finstere Energie, die aus dem großen Thronraum in der Mitte der Zitadelle zu kommen scheint. Vorsar und den anderen wird schnell klar, dass diese plötzliche Energieentladung kein Zufall sein kann und so begeben sich alle drei schnellstmöglich der wachsenden Energiequelle nach, die sie nach und nach alle ins Zentrum der dunklen Festung führt. Mogelrats Ritus Dort angekommen, können die Helden endlich das Geheimnis der entführten Prinzessin und der merkwürdigen, finsteren Energie lüften. Der ganze Boden des Thronsaals ist mit einem riesigen Pentagramm bedeckt, an dessen sternförmigen Enden sich je eine der entführten Personen befindet. Auch Prinzessin Salima und, zu Vorsars und Hektors Entsetzen, auch Alexandra, die wohl aus Schloss Mondfels entführt worden ist. Über dem Pentagramm schwebt ein gigantischer, roter Geist, der offensichtlich darin gefangen ist. Behlazur, der sich gut mit magischen Wesen aller Art auskennt, erkennt das Wesen recht schnell als Dschinni, allerdings scheinen dessen Kräfte recht eingeschränkt zu sein und seine Aura ebenfalls äußerst schwach und instabil, daher mutmaßt der Dämon, dass der Geist eigentlich schon vernichtet war, jedoch aus dem Vergessen zurückgeholt wurde. Noch ehe die Helden das Geheimnis um dieses merkwürdige Ritual jedoch lösen oder die Gefangenen befreien können, taucht erneut eine ganze Legion Wüstenzombies auf und umstellt die kleine Gruppe. Dann erst gibt sich der Drahtzieher des Ritus zu erkennen: der Hexer Mogelrat. Dieser offenbart, dass er schon lange auf der Suche nach etwas ist, dass Ihm kosmische und grenzenlose Macht verschaffen kann und er nur durch Zufall das Echo eines toten Dschinni vernommen hatte, etwas, das bis dato einzigartig war, da Dschinnis normalerweise unsterblich sind und als Geister sowieso nicht auf herkömmliche Weise sterben können. Die Energie für den Ritus zur Wiederbelebung des Dschinnis und Übertragung seiner Macht auf den Hexer muss er von jungen Frauen beziehen, die alle unter einem bestimmten Stern geboren sein müssen, damit der Zauber funktioniert. Während die Zombies die drei Helden weiterhin unter Kontrolle halten, müssen Sie mit ansehen, wie Mogelrat sein dämonisches Ritual fortsetzt und sich allmächtig machen will. Kazim jedoch will nicht zulassen, dass Salima dieses Schicksal ereilt und während der Ritus von Mogelrat unbeirrt fortgesetzt wird, erkennt auch Vorsar zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Zuneigung zu der Vampirin Alexandra, für die er bisher nicht anders empfunden hatte als für die anderen Gefährten aus Mondfels, doch dies scheint sich inzwischen geändert zu haben. Während Mogelrat in sein Ritual vertieft ist und seine Gefangenen vollkommen ignoriert, planen die Helden wortlos einen Ausfallangriff. Hektor und Kazim lassen mithilfe des Windsäbels und Calcifers einen Massenangriff auf die umliegenden Zombies los, sodass Vorsar die Reihen der Untoten durchbrechen und einen Frontalangriff auf den Hexer starten kann. Da Mogelrat jedoch inzwischen schon einiges der Energie des Dschinnis absorbiert hat, gelingt es Ihm, Vorsars Angriff abzufangen und sogar zu kontern. Ein heftiger Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Vampir und dem Hexer beginnt, wobei Vorsar sogar gezwungen ist Rotschwinge einzusetzen, um die Deckung Mogelrats annähernd brechen zu können. Dieser wird daraufhin gezwungen, immer mehr Energie des Dschinnis zum Abwehr und Gegenschlag zu nutzen, doch da er die kosmischen und nahezu grenzenlosen Energien des Geistes damit allzu leichtfertig missbraucht, gerät die freigesetzte Energie mehr und mehr außer Kontrolle, da Mogelrat solch ungeheure Energiemengen nicht mehr bändigen kann. Diese Tatsache ignoriert der Hexer jedoch vollkommen, da er sich den Moment seines Triumphes von Vorsar nicht zerstören lassen will und alle verfügbare Macht gegen den Vampir entfesselt. Als Vorsar mehr und mehr in die Enge getrieben wird, kommen Hektor und Kazim dem Schwertkämpfer zu Hilfe, nachdem Sie zuvor mit großem Kraftaufwand alle Wüstenzombies auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie schon zuvor in der Wüste erledigt haben. Eine merkwürdige Welt Als sich Hektor und Kazim ebenfalls auf Mogelrat stürzen, wendet sich das Blatt und für einen Moment scheint der Hexer am Ende zu sein. Doch dieser lässt nicht locker und befreit alle verfügbare Macht auf einmal, um sich seiner Feinde zu entledigen. Diese Energie sprengt die Grenzen des Pentagramms und erfasst sowohl Vorsar, als auch Hektor, Kazim und Mogelrat selbst. Die Wirklichkeit um die Kämpfenden herum beginnt sich aufzulösen und wie in einem magischen Sog werden alle vier ins Nichts mitgerissen. Doch davon unbeirrt setzen die Vier ihren Kampf während dem Sturz ins Nichts weiter fort und landen nach einem weiteren, schier endlosen Schlagabtausch in einer merkwürdigen Welt, an einem großen Fluss. In dieser Welt scheint es keine Farben zu geben, alles ist schwarzweiß und bleich und die Körper der Helden selbst sind merkwürdig verzerrt. Behlazur vermutet sofort, dass es sich um eine Spaltung der Wirklichkeit handelt, die entfesselt wurde, als die Allmacht des Dschinnis auf den Widerstand Rotschwinges traf und die Umgebung beeinflusst und gespalten hat. Da in dieser merkwürdigen Welt scheinbar andere Regeln gelten, können die Kämpfenden ihre Auseinandersetzung nicht ohne weiteres fortsetzen und Mogelrat ergreift die Flucht. Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim setzen Ihm sofort nach, da Sie ahnen, dass allein die Macht des Dschinnis die Spaltung rückgängig machen und Sie wieder in die Zitadelle zurückbringen kann. Alexandras List Mogelrat flüchtet in eine nahegelegene Stadt, in welcher er hofft, seinen Feinden entkommen und Sie vielleicht sogar in dieser Welt festsetzen zu können. Doch Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim schaffen es nach einer Hetzjagd durch die befremdliche Stadt, deren Bewohner mehr wie Tiere denn Menschen aussehen, den Hexer einzukreisen und den Kampf fortzusetzen. Doch schnell zeigt sich, dass in dieser Welt keiner einen anderen ernsthaft verletzen kann, es scheint unmöglich zu sein, anderen wirklich Schaden zuzufügen, sei es durch Waffen oder Magie. Da keiner den anderen auf diese Weise wirklich besiegen kann, erkennt Vorsar schnell die Pattsituation, in der sie scheinbar gefangen sind. Doch in der Wirklichkeit kommt Alexandra Ihnen zu Hilfe. Obwohl Sie im Pentagramm gefangen ist, hat Sie mitbekommen, was geschehen ist und seither alle Energie darauf verwendet einen Zauber zu kanalisieren, um die Grenzen des Pentagramms zu zerstören und daraus ausbrechen zu können. Da das Pentagramm Ihre Energie jedoch unter Verschluss hält, kann Sie keine Vampirmagie wirken und ihre Bemühungen sind zum Scheitern verurteilt. Durch eine List schafft Sie es aber schließlich den Lakai Mogelrats, eine magische, fliegende Muräne namens Xerxes zu überlisten, indem Sie diesen darauf hinweist, dass er seinen Herrn nur zurückholen könne, wenn das Pentagramm an einer Stelle geöffnet würde, um einen Pfad der Rückholung zu ebnen. Xerxes, der Mogelrat unbedingt zurückholen will, befolgt diesen falschen Rat in seiner Panik ohne nachzudenken und verwischt die Grenzen des Pentagramms an einer Stelle, sodass Alexandra sich mithilfe ihrer Vampirmagie befreien kann. Als sie danach auch die anderen Frauen aus dem Pentagramm befreit, bricht das magische Siegel in sich zusammen und gibt den Dschinni wieder frei, der daraufhin geschwächt, aber wieder am Leben ist. Sofort beginnt dieser damit, sich seine Energie zurückzuholen und diese wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, womit er auch unbeabsichtigt die Spaltung wieder schließt. Da Mogelrat noch Teile seiner Macht für sich beansprucht, holt er diesen zurück und mit Ihm auch Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim, die nahe genug an Mogelrat standen, um ebenfalls durch den Zauber zurückgebracht zu werden. Die Siegel der Magie Wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit holt sich der Dschinni, der sich selbst als der mächtige Flaschengeist Dschafar zu erkennen gibt, die gestohlene Energie von Mogelrat zurück. Dieser will mit letzter Kraft Rache an Vorsar üben und schickt einen Verbannungszauber gegen den Vampir, um ihn für seine Einmischung zu strafen. Doch Vorsar kann mithilfe seines Rotschwinges kontern und den immer schwächer werdenden Zauber mühelos zu Mogelrat zurückschicken. Der Hexer wird zusammen mit seinem Lakai Xerxes von der magischen Energie erfasst und in das nächstbeste, magische Objekt verfrachtet, welches sich im Thronsaal befindet, ein Stück eines altertümlichen Edelsteins, des legendären Kristalls von X. Als Vorsar sich danach Dschafar zuwendet, der nun seinerseits versucht, die Störenfriede loszuwerden, rettet Ihn Alexandra erneut. Sie hatte schnell gesehen, dass wie aus dem Nichts eine schwarze Öllampe entstanden ist, genau in dem Moment, als Dschafar aus dem Pentagramm ausgebrochen war. Als Vorsar sich gerade bereitmacht, einen verheerenden Angriff des Dschinnis mit seinem Rotschwinge zu kontern, wirft Alexandra ihm die Öllampe zu, die Vorsar als Schutz vor sich hält. Tatsächlich wird der Geist wieder von den Ketten seines Dschinni-Seins eingeholt und in die Lampe gesogen, noch ehe er seinen geplanten Angriff vollenden kann. Nachdem die bösen Mächte damit gebannt sind, kann Kazim seine geliebte Prinzessin Salima endlich wieder in die Arme schließen und auch Vorsar und Hektor sind heilfroh, Alexandra vor einem schrecklichen Ende durch den teuflischen Hexer bewahrt zu haben. Die Helden sind sich sicher, dass Mogelrat sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr aus dem Kristall befreien können wird, da man dem Kristall von X nachsagt, jede magische Energie sicher versiegeln zu können. Die Lampe des zurückgekehrten Dschafar will Vorsar mitnehmen und verwahren, da er die Macht des Dschinnis gesehen hat und sich sicher ist, dass Sie in den falschen Händen eine ernsthafte Gefahr werden könnte. Vorsar, Hektor und Alexandra wollen nun endlich nach Schloss Mondfels zurückkehren und verabschieden sich von Kazim und Salima, welche versprechen, die anderen Entführten Mogelrats sicher in ihrer jeweiligen Heimat abzusetzen, ehe Sie ins Windreich zurückkehren. Vorsar selbst fällt es schwer, nicht doch noch gegen Kazim um den Windsäbel anzutreten, doch letztlich erkennt der Vampir, dass diese Waffe in den Händen des Prinzen gut aufgehoben ist. Mit dieser Erkenntnis machen sich die drei Vampire wieder auf den Heimweg in Richtung Schloss Mondfels. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Aladdin: Gleich mehrere Elemente aus dem populären Disney-Film Aladdin sowie der zugehörigen Animationsserie wurden in dieser Saga umgesetzt: So haben sowohl die Ereignisse von "Aladdin" als auch von "Dschafars Rückkehr" stattgefunden, da der Dschinni Dschafar zum Start der Handlung eigentlich bereits vernichtet ist. Seine Rückkehr innerhalb der Handlung ebnet den Weg für weitere Auftritte des teuflischen Zauberers. Zugleich tritt der aus der Serie bekannte Hexer Mogelrat auf und es wird auf mehrere Episoden der Serie Bezug genommen, insbesondere auf jene, in denen Mogelrat auftritt: So geschieht die Infiltration seiner Festung über einen von den Wüstenzombies gelenkten Karren genau so in der Folge "Die Zitadelle", während die Versiegelung Mogelrats im Kristall von X ebenfalls einer Folge der Serie entspricht. Darüber hinaus versucht Mogelrat, ähnlich weiterer Folgen der Serie, dunkle Kräfte zu bändigen (Im Original den Theyrdag) und versucht Kontrolle über eine magische Wesenheit auszuüben (Im Original Sherocco). Beides nimmt in den Chroniken Bezug zu Dschafar. * Ducktales/LTB: Diese kurze Parodie, in welcher die Helden während des Kampfes mit Mogelrat nach Entenhausen transportiert werden, beinhaltet diverse Anspielungen auf die Comic-Reihe des "Lustigen Taschenbuchs" sowie die Serie "Ducktales". Während Sie durch die Stadt irren, um den Kampf wieder aufzunehmen, begegnen Vorsar und Hektor diversen Bewohnern und besuchen wichtige und bekannte Schauplätze der Stadt. Einen besonderen Gastauftritt hat Phantomias, der sich kurzzeitig in den Kampf einschaltet, um zu verhindern, dass seine Heimatstadt bleibenden Schaden erleidet. Ebenso ergibt sich eine kurze Anspielung auf den Cartoon "Steamboat Willie", welcher ebenfalls aus dem Hause Disney stammt und den ersten Filmauftritt von Micky Maus darstellt. Eigene Elemente: * Around the Sun: Auch in dieser Saga wird Around the Sun wieder um neue, eigen entworfene Elemente erweitert. So betreten die Helden erstmals das Reich des Windes, welches vom klassischen Orient inspiriert ist und lernen den Träger einer weiteren elementaren Waffe kennen. Darüber hinaus werden bereits etablierte Elemente weiter ausgebaut, so erhält Hektors Waffe nur den Segen von zwei der Ältesten von Around the Sun und es wird darauf eingegangen, wieso sich seine Waffe damit signifikant von den Elementarwaffen unterscheiden wird. Zugleich wird das Verhältnis des Windreichs zu den anderen Reichen dargestellt, in Bezug auf Neutralität, Handel und Verbindungen. Trivia: *Die verzerrte Welt, in welcher sich Vorsar, Hektor und Kazim zusammen mit Mogelrat wiederfinden, ist nur als "Timeless River" bekannt und kam in dieser Form in dem Videospiel "Kingdom Hearts II" erstmals vor. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Cartoonwelt, die auch den Regeln einer solchen unterliegt. So konnten die Helden ihren Kampf mit Mogelrat nicht beenden, da es in dieser Welt nach Cartoon-Manier unmöglich ist, einen anderen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Auch die schwarzweiß gehaltene Welt sowie die merkwürdige Körperform der Helden sind Anspielungen auf den Stil alter Cartoon-Klassiker der 1920er Jahre. *Während dem Aufenthalt der Helden am Timeless River bemerken Vorsar und Hektor im Hintergrund auf dem Fluss ein Dampfschiff und äußern sich dazu, dass Sie ein solch merkwürdiges Boot noch niemals zuvor gesehen haben. Bei dem Schiff handelt es sich um das Dampfschiff "Steamboat Willie", welches in dem gleichnamigen Cartoon-Klassiker von 1928 als erster Tonfilm mit Micky Maus populär wurde. *Erstmals wird in dieser Saga genauer auf die "Alte Sprache" eingegangen, die bereits zuvor mehrfach in den Chroniken erwähnt wurde und vor allem in Around the Sun von etlichen Personen gesprochen wird. So gilt diese Sprache als ausgestorben, da sie eigentlich in früheren Zeitaltern gesprochen worden war. Somit sind nur wenige Personen des 3. Zeitalters noch in der Lage, diese Sprache zu sprechen. Es handelt sich bei dieser Sprache um Englisch und gewisse Anteile von Latein, sodass es differenzierter als die normale Aussprache klingt, aber doch von den Teilnehmern der Chroniken im Allgemeinen gut verstanden werden kann. Kategorie:Sagas